


Burden of proof

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Thor,” snaps Loki, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and turning his face away. “Go away.” He shuts his eyes, making sure there was no chance of seeing Thor’s absurdly appealing face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of proof

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [Sheila](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com) based on her [cute drawing](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com/post/91573233135/i-actually-managed-to-accomplish-something-today)

“No, Thor,” snaps Loki, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and turning his face away. “Go away.” He shuts his eyes, making sure there was no chance of seeing Thor’s absurdly appealing face.

“Just a kiss, brother,” Thor pleads. Loki is careful not to look, but he feels Thor’s hands on his arm, warm and entreating. He says nothing, but shifts a little, settling more comfortably where he sits. Thor moves nearer, sliding a palm across Loki’s back. The heat from him is ridiculous, Loki thinks resentfully – nothing can be close to Thor for long and not find itself melting, as Loki knows better than anyone else. But Loki rarely allows the truth to guide or restrain him, when he can help it.

Thor leans even closer without invitation, and Loki tenses up when he feels his brother’s breath on his neck. “Let me kiss you,” he begs, wonderful even in supplication. Some days, Loki feels there is nothing he could do to break Thor, no cruelty or debasement or outrage that could take away any of his natural radiance. Some days he tries, oh he tries, but today he needs something else.

He straightens his spine, unintentionally pressing into Thor’s hand still on his back, and sighs irritably. Thor wraps his other hand around the side of Loki’s neck, thumb brushing in soothing strokes over his jaw. “My love, my brother,” he says, body pressed completely against Loki’s side now. “I will always love you.”

Some truths are so implausible that they can only be embraced by credulous children. It makes no sense for Thor to love him – a villain, a murderer, a Jotunn, a traitor – and yet Loki knows it is true, for it is the keystone on which his very existence is balanced. And yet, he cannot let himself rely on such an outlandish fact, for one day Thor will turn from him. There is no proof of this, thus far, but Loki knows it as strongly as he knows the sun will set; some day, he will lose Thor to his own viciousness or to Thor’s own self-preservation, and his existence will be forever altered.

Today is probably not that day. But it is Thor’s burden to prove it.

The gentle touches of Thor’s thumb reach the corner of Loki’s lips, and Loki turns his head minutely into it. “Loki,” sighs Thor; a prayer, a plea, a promise, and Loki swallows carefully and relents.

“You may kiss me, brother,” he says, sounding roughly half as cool as he’d intended to, but it doesn’t matter, Thor is pressing little kisses beneath his ear and over his cheek and it takes all of Loki’s strength not to melt, to enjoy the pretense of power just a little longer.

“Come to bed,” says Thor, tugging Loki lightly towards him. “Let me take you to bed, let me-” he doesn’t finish, he just covers Loki’s mouth with his and kisses him with slow hunger. Loki trembles, sinking as gradually as he can against Thor’s chest. His arms loosen and hands fall into his lap; Thor grabs one and twines their fingers together, squeezing gently.

Loki pulls away and opens his eyes to meet Thor’s for just a brief moment - longer would be unbearable – and give a tiny nod. Thor moves immediately, pulling them both to their feet, one hand holding Loki’s and the other arm about his waist, and leads Loki towards the bed, peppering kisses over Loki’s jaw.

He lays down at Thor’s urging, pursuing his lips to try and keep his expression remotely dignified. Thor is grinning now, glowing with unwarranted joy, and crawls over Loki, leaning down to kiss him anew. Loki raises his hands, sliding up under Thor’s shirt over his firm belly and relishing his brother’s shiver. “Off,” he murmurs, and Thor hurries to obey, sitting up and whisking the garment off before reaching for his leggings and catching Loki’s eye. Loki nods again, and Thor rises briefly off the bed to pull them easily off before joining him again, covering Loki’s clothed body with his own nakedness.

And what nakedness it is, marvels Loki, finally letting himself run his hands over Thor’s body, savouring the bulging muscles and firm planes of his beautiful brother. Every part of him is perfect and golden, and it is so awfully dull and prosaic to be so in love with him that Loki can hardly stand it, except that he gets this, gets to be the sole focus of Thor’s untempered love. For now at least he can let go of his hatred for both of them and allow himself be hungry instead.

He spreads his thighs to let Thor settle between them and arches up, lust overtaking his desire for control. “Undress me,” he demands, scowling with impatience. Thor grins again and simply rips away the front of Loki’s tunic, throwing it aside and rubbing his stubbled chin over Loki’s chest, mouthing at his nipples. Loki moans and slides his fingers into Thor’s hair, enjoying the soft strands before yanking viciously until his brother’s mouth meets his own.

Loki is still wearing his own leggings, but they are so thin they hardly matter when Thor’s thick cock is pressed against his hip, the tip soaking through. They are content to grind against each other for a while, sharing breaths and kisses, until Loki opens his eyes and sees Thor looking down at him with such powerful, naked adoration that he flinches.

“Loki?” Thor nuzzles at his jaw, trying to soothe him but Loki cannot bear it, he wriggles until Thor moves away and gives him a little space, then turns over, pressing his heated face into the pillow. He reaches behind him and arches his back to invite Thor back down, and feels Thor drape himself over Loki like a great golden blanket, brushing hair away from Loki’s nape to mouth at his neck. Loki sighs and smiles where Thor cannot see, twisting his fingers in the sheets beneath the pillow.

Thor kisses his way down Loki’s spine, one hand sliding over Loki’s hip to palm his cock. Loki cries out and bucks harder – it doesn’t help, not to see Thor’s face, his brother’s touch is still overwhelming. He sobs into the pillow as Thor drags off his leggings, the fabric pulling uncomfortably at his cock until it is freed. The garment vanishes from Loki’s awareness as Thor lies down between his legs again, licking and kissing a path from the small of his back down between his buttocks.

He does not take the opportunity to tease, to Loki’s relief, since the sensation of Thor’s beard and tongue in the most delicate of places is completely maddening in itself, as Thor works him open with generous licks and careful fingers. His moans are muffled by the pillow, but the way he writhes under Thor is unmistakable. Eventually Thor crawls back up the bed, enveloping Loki again and murmuring sweet words into his ear. “Let me love you,” he whispers, and Loki chokes back anger. Is that not what I am doing? he would ask if he had the breath, as Thor finishes preparing him with slick fingers.

A dozen heartbeats later and Thor’s cock is pressing in, filling Loki with a familiar ache he will never, ever get tired of. He squirms as Thor begins to set a slow, languid pace, but his brother’s hands are tight on his hips and Loki has nothing, can do nothing but gasp and groan and endure. “Harder,” he manages to beg, turning his head far enough to catch Thor’s eye, pleading for mercy. “Thor, harder-”

Thor pauses to haul them both up onto their knees, while Loki takes shaking breaths and folds his arms beneath his head, not bothering to try and raise himself. “Up,” commands Thor, and Loki whines, complying only when Thor pulls ungently at his hair, propping himself up on his elbows. The hand in his hair doesn’t move as Thor withdraws and pushes in again, harder, and Loki wails with pain and pleasure, grateful for the sting in his scalp to contrast with the searing pleasure everywhere else.

They rock together on the bed as Thor fucks him harder, faster, Loki’s babbling moans mingling with the creaking of the bedframe and Thor’s soft grunts. Loki moves a hand over his own cock, not quite in time with Thor’s thrusts but enough, enough, and soon he is screaming words he’ll deny soon enough, spilling over the bed as his body spasms with pleasure. He falls forward, and Thor follows him, hands tight enough to leave blessed bruises on Loki’s hips, harsh panting in Loki’s ear turning into a low long as he comes, buried deep within his brother.

Loki is soaked in sweat and feels disgusting, but he can’t bring himself to make Thor move off of him just yet. He concentrates on regaining his breath and his equanimity, trying not to imagine what Thor’s thoughts might be.

After a while, Thor moves to lie beside him, raising a hand to stroke Loki’s damp hair behind his ear and gently stroke his cheek. Loki keeps his eyes closed, remaining still as Thor brushes a thumb over his lips. He hears an inhale of breath, and it seems as if Thor is about to speak – Loki darts forward kissing the words away and pushing Thor onto his back so Loki can nestle into his arms. “Shut up,” he mutters, tucking his face into Thor’s sweaty neck. “Please, Thor, just shut up.”

Thor sighs and wraps his arms about Loki, their legs tangling together as they settle. “Very well, Loki,” he whispers, and Loki tries to feel relieved.


End file.
